mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheTheif
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Resistance Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Page Edit Hello Chey. {narrows eyes} I just thought that I would drop by to let you know that I added a page. About Lycans. Please review it and tell me if it, ah, meets your standards. {smirks} StephenOfTitans 23:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you. I wrote it, after all. {smirks again} But why are you so strict, may I ask? This place is going to crash just like the first if you try to control it... StephenOfTitans 23:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) {growls} Let's just drop it, shall we? StephenOfTitans 23:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) {shakes head} You really are looking for a fight, aren't you? Well, if that really is what you desire... I need something to do. {voice softens as eyes go from dark brown to coal black} StephenOfTitans 23:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) {laughs} Ryan? What does Ryan have to do with this? He's long gone. Grown up. Forgot about you. Sure, he taught you, and because he was a link to your past you cared a lot about him, but that's all over now. Same with Julienne. She's outgrown this phase too. {pauses for a moment} In fact, most of your little friends have. Zach, 'Eragon', Alec, Rach, Dani, Ava, Cleo... Perhaps it's time you did too. {points to the left as a black portal opens} You can still back down. Run away. {smirks} Forget it all and try to live the normal life you wanted. You're fourteen; You still have time to change the past. We both know that's what you want. StephenOfTitans 00:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see that the mere subject of him gets you going. {smiles and shakes head, sighing} Younglings. So confused. Anyhow... {looks back at you} Stygian iron, ah yes. {grins, amused} Raugus, that old fool... He never knew what he had coming before my minion slit his throat. Well, you were there, you should know. But let's not think about that, shall we? Let's fight, and see who comes out as top dog. {mutters a spell under breath as body glows slightly and black & gold armour encases me} StephenOfTitans 00:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, another boy. I hope this one stays around. {smirks again} Anyhow... Yes, I did hire Rocks to demoralize your party of demigods. Yes, I thought you might have actually stood a chance. Yes, I was a little discouraged when Kaida let me go the first time. And yes, Raugus didn't have to die. But he needed to be silenced somehow, and he wasn't willing to be bribed to keep his mouth shut. I know it caused you much grief, and I was hoping to weaken you enough to end you. But then Ryan stepped in the way and ruined everything, so I let you live. Which was a mistake. Kaida even told me that her whole deal with Azeroth, was to break you down. And again, Ryan just had to save you. Thats about the time that Kaida had joined the Titans for a time, before I betrayed her and made sure that her focus was assigned so she would crystalize and be out of my way. Chaos had told me not to trust her, so I let her come willingly to us, keeping a close watch on her. I managed to convince her that if she killed Azeroth, she could kill you. You would be crushed just enough to be caught off gaurd. Even though now, after everything... You're still standing. {brow becomes furrowed} That's always been the problem. You're too emotionless, so hard to read, and you lock everything up then let it out in short bursts that are dangerous for you and your enemies both. But now... I gave you your chance to run and hide, like you're always wanted to do, but you insist. So... {watches in slight amusement as your aura locks up} Let's start off properly. {grins as eyes flash blood red then back to black} StephenOfTitans 00:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so you can see right through Chaos's master plan? Yes, I was supposed to set everything up the way I did. {pauses for a moment and thinks, then sighs} Look, are we going to fight or not? We can discuss this as we try to decapitate each other. {grins} Now... As I said, this should be dodne properly. {La`Roc appears in my hands as I walk towards you, with perfect posture} StephenOfTitans 16:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation? Hey Chey. I'd like to know: Do you think it would be alright if I created a page about the twelve main Olympians, just as a directory to 'newbies'? Please think about it. :P Thanks, Aëkûn-Zaïa 17:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started on it. :) Aëkûn-Zaïa 20:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page: Lycans Sorry. I've been very... Oh, busy you could say. {sighs} But I'll work on it when I have time, alright, 'Your Majesty'? {sneers} StephenOfTitans 05:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bitch Lol jk your anything but a bitch! Love ya Chey, this wiki is beast! xD KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 01:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey that StephanofTitans kid, seems like a dumbass, how can you be son of all the titans, its not physically possible. Does he need the sex talk? lawlz KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 01:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Lawlz he's full of it and so is Zala and those so called gods are either on crack or lying jerks. Im so sick of that wiki! ... so I came here and don't be surprised I fight with Stephan every once and a while - all apart of the holiday spirit 'eh. :) KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 01:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey what template do I use for characters? KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 01:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol look what I posted on StephanofTitans talk page... im too cocky for my own good. xD KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 02:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, guess what happens tomorrow :3 :) It soooo freaking cooold here! Hows the weather down south. ;) KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 22:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I love this wiki, i just wish we had more people! Have fun in Jersey! :3 KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 18:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finishing Up? Yeah, I could try. -laughs- I don't know much about the Titans. And I'm sorry I haven't been as active as I should be, I've been really busy with school work, and.. uh.. family problems. But still... I'll probably have more time once our school is done with midterms. Aëkûn-Zaïa 20:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chey, I also found this cool website where you can make a crest. Check it out. :) Aëkûn-Zaïa 02:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The New Gods Hey I added Sophia to the New Gods list. Feel free to edit her, I wouldn't be surprised if I completely screwed it up, but I read her character page and I made her bit on the New Gods page based on her character page. :3 KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 19:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm the new guy. I think the answer to your riddle is a building maybe The House Thief 23:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Chey, I'm Dave. So maybe........a mountian? The House Thief 18:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) And no, you are not a suckish admin. You managed to actually get a succsessfull new wiki. I have seen others, and you wouldn't know how badly they have fallen. The House Thief 18:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Cabins How ya doin'? xD I'm considering making cabins. Ya know. So campers can add their name under which one they belong to, and eventually when we have enough members maybe the cabins could like interact. Like ther would votes for who'd be the cabin leader would be. But then again, I might just be getting ahead of myself, or just wishful thinking. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And I love your avatar! :3 KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 22:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) What's Saints Row 3? The House Thief 17:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) That's, intriguing. The House Thief 02:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Im new here, how can I help with anything? AdderFrost (talk) 23:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC)